memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Leonard McCoy
Zitat aus der Mächtige: McCoy: "Ich sehe keine Spitzen an ihren Ohren, mein Junge, doch sie reden wie ein Vulkanier!" Data: "Ich bin kein Vulkanier, Sir. Ich bin ein Android." McCoy: "Find' ich auch nich' besser.." (TNG: "Der Mächtige") Stimmt das? Die vorherige Version hatte ne ganz Andere Aussage. Hat jemand die Folge auf DVD? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:03, 11. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Wie auch in der Episodenbeschreibung steht, sagt er: "Das ist ja beinahe genauso schlimm". Ich werd das gleich mal ausbessern. -- 16:40, 11. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Geburtsjahr? gibt es noch einen zweiten hinweis auf sein geburtsjahr, abgesehen von ?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:03, 8. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Beziehungen zu Frauen Im letzten Star Trek-Film sagte McCoy im Shuttle doch zu Kirk, dass er sich von seiner Ehefrau scheiden lassen habe, oder irre ich mich? --William.Riker 18:15, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Du irrst dich nicht, aber du bist auf der falschen McCoy-Diskussionsseite, denn diese Info ist vorwiegend für diesen Artikel hier relevant: Leonard McCoy (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie). --Pflaume 18:35, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::im Roman Die erste Mission heißt es auch das er sich kurz vor der Versetzung auf die Enterprise von seiner Frau hat scheiden lassen. Wenn es solche Übereinstimmungen gibt, gibt es meistens eine kanonische oder akzeptierte Aussage darüber-- 19:18, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Also Romane (eindeutig non-canon) sind hier in dieser Frage wohl absolut außen vor zu lassen. Fakt ist, dass weder in TOS, noch in TAS, noch in den Filmen (und TNG, DS9, VOY und ENT mleg ich noch oben drauf) davon die Rede ist, dass McCoy je verheiratet war. Ok, er ist es in einer alternativen Zeitlinie, aber das heißt nicht zwangsläufig, dass es auch in der "normalen" Zeitlinie so sein muss. Nach unserer Canon-Policy ist der Fall eindeutig: Wir wissen nicht, ob der McCoy der normalen Zeitlinie je verheiratet war. --Pflaume 19:25, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::ich hab auch nicht behauptet das es canon ist. aber es gibt sicher eine quelle oder sie STXI Autoren haben diesen Roman gelesen ;)-- 19:44, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Alles klar. Danke für die Info. --William.Riker 20:23, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Wenn ich so überlege... ich glaube, ich habe da die Kurz-"Ehe" mit Natira aus vergessen, sofern diese Eheschließung denn von der Föderation überhaupt rechtlich anerkannt sein sollte. :-D So wie es aussieht, hat Pille die Ehe eh schnell "annulieren lassen", als er wieder bei Sinnen war ;) --Pflaume 20:51, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Fakt ist McCoy hatte einige Beziehungen, schließlich ist er ja auch Vater Joanna McCoy, aber außer Natira ist canon mäßig nichts bekannt. --Klossi 21:10, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Alter? Gibt es auch eine medizinisch fundierte Erklärung dafür, wie er mit 137 noch leben kann?--77.13.128.165 18:20, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) :So besonders ist das aber wirklich nicht. Der aktuelle Rekord liegt bei 122 Jahren, und die Dame war, dem Vernehmen nach, bis ins hohe Alter recht gut beisammen.--Bravomike 18:31, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Zudem kann man davon ausgehen, dass hier die Medizintechnik durchaus fortschrittlicher ist, als heutzutage. --D47h0r Talk 18:36, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Habe auch davon gehört. Aber ich bezweifle sehr, dass 120 irgendwann einmal Standard-Lebenserwartung wird. Außerdem ist McCoy ein Mann und hat an vielen Kriegseinsätzen teilgenommen und Trinker war er auch.Drei Faktoren, die sich eher negativ auf die Lebenserwartung auswirken. Allerdings kann sich in den nächsten 200 Jahren ja noch einiges tun.--77.13.128.165 20:30, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich glaub nicht das es hier um abweichende Abnormalitäten gegenüber der "Realität" geht, da gibts weis Gott genug im Star Trek Universum was sich nicht mit der uns bekannten Wissenschaft deckt. Hier werden die Leute halt 120 Jahre, und älter! --ODN 06:47, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mediziner und Offizier Schöner Artikel! Finde ihn als sehr informativ. Würde aber gerne etwas mehr zu den Mediziner McCoy einbringen. Etwa in der Art: Als Mediziner erweist sich McCoy immer wieder als hervorragender Arzt. Unter anderen entwickelt er eine Operationsmethode, mit der Hirnzellen eingesetzt werden können (VOY: Lebensanzeichen). Auch publiziert er seine erlangten Erkenntnisse und Forschungen in medizinischen Abhandlungen. Eines von diesen - Vergleichende Physiologie von fremden Wesen - wird ein wissenschaftliches Standartwerk, dass in der medizinischen Bibliothek von Raumschiffen, wie der U. S. S. Voyager zu finden ist (VOY: Flaschenpost). Da ich aber nicht weiß in welche Zeit seiner Karriere dies fällt, wäre es sehr nett, wenn mir dazu einer einen Rat erteilen kann. Zudem, würde ich gerne erwähnen, dass in Star Trek: The Next Generation - Officer's Manual McCoys Admiralsrang als Branch-Admiral bezeichnet wird. Hätte auch dazu mal eine Meinung. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 12:34, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : Interessanter Vorschlag. Habe kurz geschaut, ob ich in einem anderen Artikel etwas Ähnliches finden kann, aber mir ist nur der Artikel James Tiberius Kirk und dort die Sektion "Orden und Auszeichnungen" aufgefallen. D.h. man könnte nach der Sektion "Späte Karriere" die Sektion "Medizinische Erfolge" einfügen, wo dann solche Punkte aufgeführt werden. Andererseits wird die Operationsmethode schon bei "Frühe Karriere" erwähnt, sogar mit Jahreszahl. Für das Buch gibt es da m.W.n. keine Datierung, wird in der MA/en bei "Honors" aufgeführt. Ich persönlich würde es über die Sektion machen, dort kann man ja in einer Liste noch mehr seiner Erfolge sammeln. :Den Rang könnte man in einer HGI direkt im Abschnitt "Späte Karriere" "Flagoffizier" mit Hilfe der Meta-Vorlage einbinden, ich persönlich würde sie aber eher weglassen, da kein Canon--langweiler (Diskussion) 14:14, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Da ich die folge Lebensanzeichen lange nicht mehr gesehen habe, schau ich sie mir gerade an und habe dabei festgestellt das die angesprochene Operationsmethode mit dem Jahr 2253 erwähnt wird und unter Frühe Karriere schon aufgeführt ist. Habe ich übersehen. DEn Vorschlag "Medizinische Erfolge" find ich gut. Bin selber nicht darauf gekommen. Dort könnte man (auch wenn es schon aufgeführt ist) noch mal erwähnen, dass die von ihm entwickelt Operationsmethode, mit der Hirnzellen eingesetzt werden können, Bestandteil des Programms des MHNs ist, oder so. Mit den Branch-Admiral schwebte mir vor es kursiv unter den Punkt Flaggoffizier zu erwähnen, etwa so: "In Star Trek: The Next Generation - Officer's Manual wird McCoys Admiralsrang als Branch-Admiral bezeichnet". Etwa in der Art und weise wie in den Punkt Frühe Karriere in Verbindung mit seiner Tochter. Was meinst Du? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:03, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Zum Branch-Admiral: Wenn du bei dem Absatz mit seiner Tochter in den Quelltext schaust, wirst du sehen, dass dort die "Meta"-Vorlage verwendet wird, um es kursiv und eingerückt darzustellen. Gruß --langweiler (Diskussion) 15:16, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Mir sind zwei Begriffe nicht ganz geläufig, m.W.n. und "Meta"-Vorlage. Kannst Du sie mir erklären? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:24, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::m.W.n. bedeutet schlicht 'meines Wissens nach', Informationen zur meta-Vorlage findest du im entsprechenden Artikel Vorlage:Meta. -- 16:25, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) So? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:43, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Genau so wird die Vorlage verwendet. Man könnte das Manual auch verlinken, obwohl es noch keinen Artikel dazu gibt. Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 17:19, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Du meinst so? Aber was ergäbe das für einen Sinn, wenn es den Artikel nicht gibt!? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:50, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Es zeigt anderen Benutzern an, dass ein solcher Artikel gewünscht ist. Er kann dann gezielt angelegt werden, da diese roten Links auf Spezialseiten gelistet werden. -- 18:13, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ok, dann mach ich das so. Da dieses Werk in den FASA-Artikel erwähnt wird, wollte ich zu diesen Artikel verlinken. Kann aber auch beides machen, wenn es richtiger ist. Da ich noch lerne, hole ich mir halt gerne die Meinung und Tipps von den "alten Hasen" ;) ein. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:27, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Commander McCoy Wie schon mal von mir erwähnt, schöner Artikel. Doch der Satz: Kurze Zeit später wird McCoy zum Commander befördert. (TAS: Das körperlose Wesen), irritiert mich doch ein wenig. Kann mir mal jemand sagen, ob diese Info nur auf einen rein visuellen Eindruck beruht, oder gibt es auch andere, nicht angegebene Quellen? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 08:19, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ganz einfach ab der Zeichentrickserie hat McCoy zwei durchgehende Streifen auf seinem Ärmel was ihn zum Commander macht. Bei Scott sind ein durchgehender und ein geteilter Streifen und somit handelt es sich bei ihm noch um einen Lieutenant Commander. --Klossi (Diskussion) 09:07, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Danke für deine Auskunft. Also beruht die angesprochene Info in dem Artikel auf einen rein visuellen Beweis, also nach unserer Canon Policy, eine akzeptierte Quelle: Alles was zu sehen war. Doch ist es bei dieser Aussage im Artikel auch wirklich anwendbar? Nun, hab gestern einen gut sechs Stündigen TAS-Marathon eingelegt (hoffentlich hat sich dadurch mein Geisteszustand nicht um 50 Jahre zurückgebildet), dabei die Filme oft angehalten und gut 100 Filmschnappschüsse gemacht. Auf diesen Bildern ist Dr. McCoy als Lieutenant Commander und Commander, Mr. Scott als Commander und Captain und Kirk als Commander und das ein oder andere mal mit drei durchgehenden Streifen auf seinem Ärmel zu sehen. Ich hoffe mal das man mir das mal so glaubt und mich niemand zwing die alle als Beweis hochzuladen. Ich glaub, dass ich mit meiner Recherche dazu beitragen kann, die angeführte Info im Artikel noch mal zu überdenken. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:20, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ich weiß es sind teilweise viele Fehler in TAS, manchmal tragen die Offiziere auch die falsche Uniform. In einer Szene trägt Chapel eine Rote Uniform in einer anderen Folge McCoy eine gelbe Uniform, aber auf dem Promobild zu TAS Trägt McCoy 2 volle Streifen, also ist er Commander. --Klossi (Diskussion) 11:24, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Habs mal umformuliert und eine Info hinzugefügt. Nun Du sagst es, es sind viele Filmfehler in der ganzen Serie. Manchmal so viele in einem Film, dass man bei aufmerksamer Betrachtung nicht mehr die Filmfehler von dem restlichen Film unterscheiden kann. Sollte man dann wirklich, wenn einem das bewusst ist, eine doch recht fragwürdige Aussage im Artikel auf Grund eines Promobild (was ist das eigentlich?)tätigen? Leidet denn der gesamte Artikel darunter wenn man sie raus nimmt oder sie als HGI notiert, in dem mal etwa sagt: Ab der TAS-Folge Das körperlose Wesen, ist McCoy als Commander zu sehen, oder so ähnlich? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:58, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Das sind aber nur ein paar wenige Bilder, überwiegend ist er mit 2 Streifen zu sehen und damit ist er ab TAS offiziell Commander. --Klossi (Diskussion) 12:17, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) That's a waste of time (and effort.) --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 12:35, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :habs mal umformuliert und eine Info hinzugefügt.--Klossi (Diskussion) 12:40, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ja! Gefällt mir besser, doch müsste es nicht allerdings gibt es auch einige wenige Bilder welche ihn mit den Rangabzeichen eines Lieutenant Commanders zeigen heißen? - Ich verstehe nur eins nicht, warum, wenn ich einen Verbesserungsvorschlag mache, dass man mich häufig als eine "Art Störenfried, der alles nur Kritisieren will" ansieht? Ich will doch auch nur dazu beitragen, dass Memory Alpha eine zuverlässige Quelle für die Leser ist! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:29, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC)